Talk:Knights of Wrath
Cool. So, have you figured out their Combat Doctrine yet? Supahbadmarine 22:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Whuts a Combat Doctrine? TardirProductions 22:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) A Chapter's Combat Doctrine is their preffered style of combat. For instance, the Salamanders specialize in close range firefight, making heavy use of flamers and melta weapons. Supahbadmarine 22:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) They prefer Close Combat and they does not use surprise attacks. All of their units are land based. They normaly have a small bolter or a small flamer as ranged equipment. They prefer open battlefields. TardirProductions 22:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I went ahead and marked all your articles as your property and as under construction. I hope you don't mind. Supahbadmarine 23:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I know, and i don't mind. TardirProductions 23:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Marines can't have titans, unless you can find a loophole allowing them to have one. Patriot398 01:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) It's a Mini-Reaver Titan, the smallest Titan i know of. Surely they are allowed. TardirProductions 14:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) The Colegia Titanica branch of the Adeptus Machinicus is the only one allowed to deploy them, unless you have a fluff source stating otherwise. Patriot398 19:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Then it seems like the only one of my Chapters that can deploy Titans is the Techno Legion. TardirProductions 21:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry dude but, no. The Collegea Titanica (or however it was spelled) is, just like all other parts of the Adeptus Mechanicus, an own branch, and have never been know to be space marines you CAN have maybe 1 titan if your chapter needs it the most, but only if you return it back (even if its just a smoking pile) and this is very rare that they even leave out the smallest kind Dudes, the Techno Legion can create their own titans(Maximum is around a large Reaver). TardirProductions 16:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) How exactly can they ? are they Tech priests? or are they Adeptus Mechanicus. I don't think they would really be aloud to have multiple Titans that where fully under there control.Why not change the Techno legion into a branch of the Adeptus Mechanicus that had supplyed the Knights of Wrath with Titans on certian battles. Imposter101 21:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) The Techno Legion ain't Tech Priests or a branch of the Adeptus Mechanicus, they are of the Adeptus Astartes and are very dependent on Techmarines(Over three quarters of the Chapter's men are Techmarines). And they get info from the Adeptus Mechanicus. TardirProductions 23:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) tech marines arent the ones to make the titans. its the techpriests, and only very few.Legionaire22 12:33, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Dude, it's my chapter, i decide how they do it. TardirProductions 12:59, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well DUDE they can't build titans DUDE becuase only Techpriests or more widly the Mechanicus do this DUDE. Imposter101 15:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Tardir ti is true that the Adeptus Mechanicus train Techmarines. However, They are not tought everything that the Techpriests know. There is alot of knowledge that the Mechanicus would only give to a true disciple of the Machine God. The art of making Titans happens to be one of their more sacred secrets. There are some things that the Adeptus Mechanicus keep to themselves. Supahbadmarine 16:09, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Tardir. I know it is your chapter but you still need to stay true to the canon. Legionaire22 is correct that the tech-priests are the ones who build the Titans. The Techmarines are never given the training required to build them as they only need to repainr, look after and build vehicles for a Chapter (ie. Rhinos, Land Raiders). Titans take hundreds if not thousands of years to build and given a chapter is supposed to be constantly on duty they would not have the time or resources required to construct one. However, it is not unknown for a chapter to have re-appropriated a Titan for their needs (especially if an Inquisitor is onvolved). The only way that they would have access to a Titan otherwise would be to be in effect be a full part of the Mechanicum. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 16:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, it would seem like Imposter101 deleted this comment from the talk page, so I had to repost it. Go check the history of the Talk page and you'll see what I mean. That must off been a accident Imposter101 16:33, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say that the Techno Legion didn't have techpriests, and i think furtheron that comments on the Techno Legion should be on the article's talk TardirProductions 17:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) They don't have Techpriests but we really should move this debate to the Techno Legion Talk page. Supahbadmarine 17:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC)